1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fastening a support rail on frame legs and mounting panels of a switchgear cabinet, wherein the frame legs have two fastening sides, which extend vertically with respect to each other and respectively have a row of fastening holes, the mounting panel has a row of fastening holes and a folded support strip in the area of a lateral edge, and the support rail has on both ends fastening elements which are used to connect a frame leg or a mounting panel.
2. Description of Prior Art
In connection with known devices of this type, special clip-in nuts are inserted into fastening holes, and ends of the support rail having fastening bores are bolted together with the clip-in nuts. Besides the specially embodied fastening elements, known devices require a considerable assembly outlay or cost. Often assembly of a known device is more difficult because the support rail is equipped with structural elements or structural components. Furthermore, in some known cases a connection between the support rail and the frame leg or mounting panel is not sufficiently solid.